ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Daredevil (Marvel NEW)/Issue One
The first issue of Daredevil and the beginning of the Blanq arc. Synopsis Matt Murdock has done a lot of bad things in the eyes of his religion, and because of this he must confess his sins to his priest Lantom. Plot The outside of a church is seen as a man in sunglasses and a coat that covers his face walks in to it. Inside the church a priest is seen suiting up before walking out and in to a confession booth. The man in sunglasses is revealed to be in the other booth as he takes off his coat, revealing it to be Matt Murdock. Matt: Forgive me father for I have sinned. Lantom: Please speak my son. Matt: Last night I broke a man's legs. Cut to a flashback of Matt in his suit, fighting a group of people. He defeats most of them, with the final standing man charging towards Matt with a metal pole. Matt pulls out his batons, sliding under the guy's legs, smacking both of them with his weapons. Back in the present, Matt continues his conversation. Matt: Trust me when I say he deserved it though. Lantom: How so? Matt: He's a drug smuggler that was only found innocent because his dad's rich. Lantom: Well, I- Matt: I'm not done. I also put a man in to a coma. Back in the past, Matt is again in his suit, holding his shoulder which has a large wound in it. He hears a clicking sound which turns out to be a man in a coat holding a gun to a little girl. Matt takes a few steps back and notices a large crate hanging above the criminal and the girl. Matt acts as fast as he can, pulling out his baton which has spikes that pop out of its sides. He throws it to the crate, which distracts the criminal long enough for Matt to save the child as the crate lands on top of the guy. In the present Matt is biting his nails, waiting for Lantom to respond. Lantom: In your mind... would you also say that this man... "deserved it?" Matt: I don't think I'd say that. Truth be told I'm slightly disappointed he didn't go to jail for his actions. Guess I need to be more careful, right? heh. Lantom: No, you need- Matt: One more thing. I picked up a gun. Lantom: Did you shoot someone? Matt: No. In yet another flashback, Matt faces none other than Bullseye himself, who is standing on the edge of a building yelling about something (no words actually come out of his mouth). Matt, on the floor with a ripped costume, spots a gun sitting beside him. He picks it up and points it at Bullseye, but his hand shakes and he throws it to the ground, charging for Bullseye instead. Matt: But I thought about it. Lantom remains quiet. Matt: So... that's everything I've done in the past few weeks... Lantom: I think it might take a lot more than a few hail merry's for you... Matt: Heh... yeah, I think so too. Lantom: You seem to be losing control over yourself. I can't think of anyone else who has done as much as you in just a few weeks. If you want God to forgive you, put your energy to good use. Instead of attacking people you deem evil, use your energy to combat evil in a new way. Matt: I am a lawyer. Lantom: Then focus more on that. Matt: ...You've given me a lot to think about father... though the worst part is I doubt I'll take your advice... They both go silent before Matt gets up and walks out. He tells a next man in line "it's all yours" before walking away with his head hung low. The next man gets in to the booth. ???: Forgive me father. For I plan to sin... Lantom: ...Speak... my son... ???: I'm going to kill Matt Murdock. Next Issue: Blanq Category:Marvel NEW Category:Comics